Sweet Like Chocolate
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Sequel to Sugar and Spice. Stephen is back in town but can Caoimhe put her reservations aside and tell him how she feels? Or will they crumble under the pressure? SheamusXOC.


_**A/N: **_Hey all :D! I hope you've all been okay. Thanks to a little bit of pressure from Lou, Sugar and Spice will now have three parts. This is the second part. Enjoy XxX

You don't have to read 'Sugar and Spice' to read this but it would help :)

Again I am writing this in 3rd person so I hope you like it :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Caoimhe (Kee-vah), Olly and _Panneteria_. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this fic is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**PART TWO**_

Panneteria was bustling.

For a newly opened business it sure was taking a fair turnover. Caoimhe had to thank the stars that it was manageable with only two staff members so her 'out' costs were much less than what her business was bringing in. The shop had a queue out of the door almost every single day without fail before 10 o'clock. It was difficult keeping up with the demand for the products but in essence it was a dream come true. Having her own business was the only thing that she had ever entertained. Nothing else mattered as long as one day she got to show New York City what she was made of.

Tuesdays for some reason had been generally one of the busier days. Caoimhe was at her wits end. Her normal pristine white apron was smeared with remnants of raisins and fruit puree filling, her fingers caked with baking soda, flour and chocolate and her hair had certainly seen better days. The ends were frazzled from the heat in the kitchen and if anyone saw her now they'd have sworn she had stuck her finger in a light socket.

Olly called out more orders and she bristled. The ovens were close to overheating, jam-packed full of cakes and pastries. The coffee machine was hissing constantly with the steady stream of customers that were flowing through the shop. She scrubbed her hands in the sink and discarded the dirty apron, smoothing her hands down over her Halston Heritage above-the-knee scarlet smooth silk wrap dress with small capped sleeves and slipped on her Vanessa Bruno black blazer with draped lapels. Her outfit was smart and showed her professionalism but also offered a quirky sense of teasing. As she headed to the front, her eyes glanced down at her shoes, relief flooding with the realization that they were unmarked from the jaunt in the kitchen. The Brian Atwood patent leather pumps gave Caoimhe a great boost in height with their 5 1/2 inch heels but also made her feel feminine with the little bow attached to the back.

She stepped up to the counter, squeezing in next to Olly with a large grin.

"Hello! What can I get you today?" she addressed the next customer.

* * *

><p>Sweat perspired along her forehead as she rushed back and forth, putting together orders and charging customers. The shelves were starting to look bare, emptied of her freshly baked products during the now diminishing lunch rush. She checked her watch and decided that she'd let Olly go home early. The shop didn't close till 5.30pm but they weren't set to get all that much busier. The afternoons were quieter affairs in the bakery; kept going but never rushed off their feet. That left her evening free to start preparing for the party they were catering for tomorrow night.<p>

Caoimhe sent Olly into the kitchen with a list of things to fill the ovens with and then started to tidy the shop whilst she had a chance. Something she very rarely got a chance to do was enjoy her success. It had been a year since Panneteria had opened and she never got a chance to breathe let alone enjoy the new-found fame she was receiving from food critics across the city. She wiped down the minimal number of tables that the bakery had and cleared a few plates and cups way. The hope in the end was that she would be able to expand the bakery into the vacant lot next door. She would use the extra space to add in more tables and enlarge the shop into a restaurant and also look into starting her own range of DIY baking products which could be sold behind the counter.

As she rounded the counter, the little bell above the door chimed indicating a customer had come in. Caoimhe looked up, a smile plastering itself across her face but she froze when she met the warm silver eyes of Stephen. Shock reverberated through her body. It had been six whole months since she'd seen him and now here he was standing in the middle of her shop.

Stephen watched Caoimhe fiddle with the menu at her fingertips. She expelled a breath and he could tell she was nervous right away. He'd watched her through the window for a few moments before he'd mustered up enough courage to come in. He hadn't seen her for 6 months but it was of no fault of her own. The blame lay with him and his inability to realize that she was more to him that a simple fling. To him it seemed ridiculous to even entertain the idea that he and Caoimhe could be more than just one night in the past but her ability to effect him had been second to none. He'd thought about her many times when he'd been on the road and even had to force himself to not come by when he was last in the city for fear that once he'd seen her he wouldn't leave her again. He stepped closer to her and he watched her hands drop to remove any creases from her red dress. She looked gorgeous to say the least, he wild brown curls were now longer, the ends brushing teasingly against the tips of her breasts.

He stepped up to the counter and grinned at her. Caiomhe switched her balance from one foot to another. What was he doing here?

"Yeh never did make me those cupcakes lass," Stephen told her. She'd missed him, there was no denying that. She was lucky she was gripping the counter to keep her upright or else she'd have gone weak at the knees at the sound of his voice.

"You had to leave," she told him "WWE back in town tonight?" she couldn't help the hint of spite that had crept into her voice. She knew he'd been back to New York already but what could she expect? He'd already warned her that he was on the road a lot of the time and he could promise her nothing. She'd made herself face facts: that despite their rather heated connection, she and Stephen were to be no more than just a one-time thing.

Stephen sighed. She was going to be harder to persuade than he thought. He wanted to apologize to her but how was he going to make her see how he felt.

"Caoimhe..." he trailed off.

"It's okay, Stephen," a sour smile worked it's way onto her lips "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You told me that we couldn't be anything more and I fully understood that. I was just shocked to see you that's all. Would you like something?" she gestured to the sparsely filled cabinets "There's fresh chocolate chip muffins in the oven just now if you want to wait a few moments. Or we've got the cupcakes you were after, double chocolate gateaux, strawberry, raspberry and fresh wild berry cheesecakes, carrot cake..."

"What time do yeh close?"

"Scones, pancakes...erm sorry?" she raised a quizzical eyebrow at him "Oh! We close at 5.30pm."

"Alright. Can Ah take a cup of coffee wit' cream and two sugars. And a batch o' six cupcakes please."

She was momentarily stunned that he'd managed to change the subject so quickly. Once her brain had caught up, she scurried away and prepared his coffee before boxing up the cakes and sliding them into a carrier bag for him. She rang it up at the till, keeping as professional as she could.

"$26.50 please," she held the bag out to him and his cool knuckles brushed against the soft skin of her hand as he took it from her. She gasped slightly but took the notes from his hand and put them in the till and dropped his change into his open palm "Ummmm...I guess..."

"Ah'll see yeh later," he winked at her and then was out of the door before she could say anything else. Olly called to her from the kitchen a few seconds later and she was forced to turn her eyes from his retreating back to concentrate on more important matters.

* * *

><p>As expected the shop died of death towards 3 o'clock and Caoimhe, true to word, sent Olly home early, leaving her to close up the shop. It was eerie inside the little bistro as dusk crept over New York City but she locked the front door and made sure everything was secure before heading to the back.<p>

Sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee, Caoimhe went through her paperwork. She was doing inventories and then she would have to start for the prep for the party the following night. It was a sit-down charity bash for over 200 guests so she would certainly have her work cut out. She'd had to agree to close the shop the following day so she could devote her time to ensuring the quota was met for the gala.

Her eyes were straining and she jumped when she heard a noise in the shop. Her heart rate began to quicken and panic welled up in her throat. _I locked the door right?_ She swallowed hard before scraping her chair back and slowly stepping out into the front area of the shop. She slipped one of her shoes off and held it tightly in her hand, walking through towards the shop area which was illuminated by the sunset and streetlights. No one was there and she felt stupid. Upon turning back towards the back office, a scream tore it's way from her throat.

"Ohmygod!" it rushed from her mouth in one long word "Stephen!" she breathed a visible sigh of relief, squeezing her heel tightly.

"Yeh okay?" he asked, reaching out to rub her arms with his large hands "What are yeh doin' wit' that?" he eyed the 5 inch stiletto that she was brandishing at him. She sagged in his arms slightly.

"I thought there was someone here. I was scared," she felt weak admitting it but there was no point in denying it. Why else would she have been ready to attack someone with her designer shoe? "How did you get in?"

"The backdoor was open. Yeh need to be careful o' that. Ah'm sorry I scared yeh sweetheart," he pulled her closer, folding her into his strong arms. She felt herself falling into him, burying her face into the neck of his shirt and inhaling his scent. She shivered slightly as he held her, his nose deep in her hair as he smelled her sweet shampoo "Are yeh cold?" he asked her.

"Ummm...no...no I'm alright," she pulled back from him, distancing herself. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

"Ah'm happy to see yeh," Stephen said "Ah've missed yeh, lass."

"Have you?" Caoimhe was skeptical. She felt horrible for being so negative but she just didn't feel that he'd missed her "You've missed me? But you've not even managed to pick up the phone and call me. My number's listed Stephen, Panneteria's number is listed. But like I said earlier, I've got no right to be upset with you. You told me that morning that things couldn't be any different and I accepted that. What I can't accept is you swinging in and out of my life whenever it suits you."

She pushed passed him and scurried into her office as quickly as she could, hopping on one foot before she managed to balance herself using her chair to slip her shoe back on. She was mortified, red spots tainting her cheeks. She couldn't believe she'd just went off on him like that but he deserved it. How could he think that she...

"Ah don't expect anything from yeh, love. Ah don't want to upset yeh. Ah just wanted to see yeh Caoimhe. Ah have missed yeh but I couldn't face coming back because Ah didn't want to leave yeh behind again. It's no' fair to either o' us," she turned around to face him, leaning back on the desk slightly. She was touched by the tenderness in his voice but she just didn't know if she could trust him. Stephen came closer to her, stepping through the doorway of her office. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her worries away. He could see her chewing on her lower lip, she was overthinking things.

"Stephen...I..."

"Has Becky set yeh up on any more o' those blind dates?" Caoimhe's cheeks flamed even further. It was embarassing to think a woman of her age wasn't able to find a decent guy in a city of over 8 million people.

"I told her I didn't want to go on anymore. I've been far too busy with the shop," she shook her head at Stephen "And I had thought she'd gotten it right last time. But I was mistaken," she added sadly.

"She did get it right. No more blind dates! Ah want yeh for meself," he proclaimed lowly and heat rushed through Caoimhe at his words.

"But you can't promise me anything!" she protested. How was this kind of relationship fair to either of them?

"Ah can promise yeh this. Ah will always come back for yeh."

Stephen's lips covered her own in a searching kiss. He was looking for an answer from her. She was motionless against him for a few moments before she kissed him back. His tongue swept along the closed seam of her lips, begging her to part them for him. She obliged and opened her mouth to his questing tongue, reaching up to grip his jacket covered biceps in her tiny hands. He tasted just as she had remembered, fresh with a hint of spice. Her hands stroked higher and delved into his hair, tugging on the fiery strands as Stephen drew his lips down the column of her throat. Caoimhe's lips parted as she panted slightly.

"Stephen," she tugged on his hair and he brought his head back to look at her "Are you hungry?" she batted her eyelids at him "How about some of those cupcakes I promised you?"

* * *

><p>The kitchen was warm as Caoimhe stood over the stove, stirring the melting chocolate in the pan. It simmered slowly and she glanced to Stephen who stood next to her. He grinned at her and she blushed slightly, turning back to the pan to inhale the sweet smell of the chocolate. Caoimhe spooned in a helping of extra double thick cream, a small shot of Bailey's and icing sugar, stirring the concoction together. She beckoned him over with the crook of her finger and he moved behind her, smoothing his large palms across her hips and stomach, the heat from his skin seeping through her thin dress. She'd removed her shoes and jacket before coming into the kitchen, aware of how hot it was going to get.<p>

"Try some of this," she spooned a small helping of the mixture out of the bowl and passed it over her shoulder to him. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to taste the chocolate mix. He let out a small, almost unintelligable sound and swallowed it down.

"That's really good," Stephen told her. As Stephen swallowed the rest of the spoonful of chocolate down, his mind was only one one thing. He wanted Caoimhe. He wanted her for himself and his resolve was wearing thin. She smelled sweet and the scent of her shampoo was intoxicating. He watched as she spooned the mixture into separate cupcake holders and moved away from him to place the batch of cupcakes in the heated oven. Caoimhe hopped onto the counter when she was done, pulling the bowl of leftover mixture towards her. Her finger ran around the rim of the bowl, gathering a large dollop of chocolate on her fingertip. She licked it off and smiled to herself. The cupcakes were going to taste amazing.

"How have you been?" she asked him, thinking this the perfect opportunity to have a conversation with him. The cupcakes were going to take about 10 - 15 minutes so they would have time to talk about things that had been happening in the past 6 months.

"Alright, Ah was on a bit o' a losing streak for a while there. But Ah got traded to Smackdown so I think Ah'll be back to winning shortly," he grinned wolfishly as he stepped towards the counter, parting Caoimhe's thighs to settle in between them. His large palms rubbed the skin there and her skin pebbled with goosebumps "How have yeh been, lass?"

"Busy. My business has just been growing all the time. I'd eventually like to expand it into a restaurant but I'm thankful for whatever I've got. I never thought I'd get this far," she swirled her finger around the bowl once more, smothering it with the cake mix. She lifted it to bring it to her lips but Stephen caught her wrist in his hand gently and brought her fingers to his mouth, lapping at the dessert that coated them. A whimper fell from Caoimhe's lips and she bit into her lower lip as he sucked off the coating on her digits.

"Stephen," she whispered his name but he held his other hand up to her lips as he dropped her now clean hand back to her lap. He tugged her closer and she braced her hands against his shoulders, fisting her hands into the jacket that covered his arms and shoulders. Pushing at the material, it slipped from his body and dropped onto the floor, leaving him in a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a soft black waistcoat and those dark blue jeans. A pair of black leather loafers adorned his feet and he wore a dark flat cap across the top of his usually spiky hair. She lifted her hands to take the hat off, dropping it to the floor to join the jacket as Stephen dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. Caoimhe's fingers wound into his hair, smoothing it back towards the nape of his neck, scooting herself towards the edge of the counter. She inhaled a deep breath in through her nose, parting her lips slowly for his sweeping tongue. A stifled groan escaped Stephen when her hips came into sudden contact with his and she rolled them against him. Stephen's fingers gripped her hips tightly in his hands, squeezing her supple flesh beneath his large palms. He drew his lips along her jaw and down her neck, pulling her earlobe between his lips and softly suckling on the skin. Caoimhe gripped his thick neck tighter in her small hands, pulling herself further onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

He breathed heavily into her ear, his tongue sliding along the delicate shell of it. She wriggled in his embrace, her body literally yearning for him. Stephen had effected her in a way that no other man had. She didn't know that much about him; they'd had no conversation about family, about how they grew up or even about their likes and dislikes, and yet she felt that he knew her better than everyone. He had explored every single inch of her body from the tip of her wild chocolate curls to her pink painted toenails.

Lifting her into his arms with ease, Stephen spun on his heel and carried her from the kitchen. Her back met the wall outside in the corridor, the cool, rough concrete seeping through her thin dress. He dragged his short nails across the skin of her thighs, up towards the hem of her dress, forcing a purr from her lips. Caoimhe brought his mouth back to hers, taking advantage of her situation as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, sliding it along his teeth and exploring it's depths, gripping the back of his head with one hand tightly, affording her some semblance of control over him. Stephen allowed her to think she had a hold over him, he was willing to let some of his tightly held control fall to Caoimhe because he knew soon enough he would be calling the shots. The grip she held on him was light by his standards but he felt safe in the knowledge that she was reaching out for him, holding onto him to keep herself balanced.

Her fingers fumbled between their tightly fused bodies, slipping each small button of his waistcoat through the accompanying hole as she parted the soft fabric and slipped it from his Stephen's large frame. It drifted to the floor of their feet and Caoimhe made an attempt to start on his shirt but he was walking again, shifting them towards her office. He placed her gently down on the desk and held her thighs apart to make room for his bigger than average muscled physique. Caoimhe was certainly feeling the heat now. Her body bowed to Stephen's every action and she felt her need for him growing rapidly. The material of her dress was roughly tugged down her shoulders and the sounds of the stitching ripping were evident in the room. There was no time to dwell on her torn garment as Stephen's lips covered her throat, nipping at the soft skin of her neck and dragging his tongue down her collarbone. His large palms cupped her perky lace covered breasts and he could feel her nipples hardening beneath them. Desire washed through him. He pulled her to him, binding his large arms around her body as he quickly but gently stripped the dress from her upper body, letting it pool around her waist.

Caoimhe was extremely pleased that she'd chosen this particular set of underwear this morning; the black Agent Provacateur balconette bra with the exposed pink lining and matching lacy thong pushed her breasts together and up, giving her a killer cleavage. Stephen clearly liked them from the low growl that emanated from his chest as his eyes feasted on her creamy skin now exposed to him. He trailed kisses along her shoulders, hands flicking at the straps of her bra to slide them down her arms. Caoimhe reached out to him, tugging at the hem of his shirt, parting the fabric as the buttons came undone with ease. Stephen shucked it off, revealing his milky pale skin to her. Her warm green eyes took in his impressive figure, hard, taut muscles covered by sinew and smooth pale-like-marble skin. Caoimhe, for a moment, entertained the thought that he'd been put on earth just for her to stare at but as Stephen's nimble fingers tugged at the cups of her bra, she surrendered herself to the lust that was coursing through her veins. His large fingers deftly unclipped her bra and he pulled it gently from her body, exposing even more of her to him. Embarassment stung her cheeks, tainting them a soft pink but he didn't seem to notice, his hands busy stroking her soft, supple breasts, weighing them in his large hands. His thumbs scraped over her nipples, tightened by his delicious ministrations on her body. Her head tipped back, exposing the long stem of her neck and Stephen dipped his head, his sharp teeth scraping across her silky skin, his lips trailing lower as he suckled her softness, pulling one ample breast into his mouth.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, and her eyes widened when he parted her thighs further, his large hands holding them apart. His tongue trailed across his skin, lighting a burning sensation in her belly. She gripped the edge of the table. Stephen grasped her ankles one-by-one, removing the sexy heels from her feet. He placed them delicately on the floor, his eyes trailing up the long line of her legs as he admired her gorgeous curves. She lifted her hips when he asked and he stripped her dress completely from her, throwing it behind him. Warm, teasing kisses were placed on the inside of her thighs as Stephen blew warm air across her lace covered core.

"Ah want yeh so badly," he told her, his fingers quickly tearing the lace from her body. He met her eyes, hot molten silver against the warm forrest green of her own and just when her eyes were about to slip closed, they opened wider when Stephen's tongue flicked against her, the tip of it sliding along her drenched folds. He parted her with his fingers, opening her to him, feasting on the sweet honey that coated her. A low moan sounded from Caoimhe's lips and she dug her fingers deep into the wood of the desk. Her nails scraped against it, wood chippings sliding under them and she winced under her breath but was undeterred, forcing herself to concentrate on the pleasure that Stephen was giving her. He lapped at her like a hungry man, finding that little bundle of nerves, his teeth scraping against her. His tongue delved deeper inside of her and he could feel her tightening around him as he slid one large, thick finger inside of her, testing her depths. Her walls contracted around him and he groaned lowly, pulling away from her to stand up. Caoimhe reached for him, her fingers delving into his hair as she brought her mouth to his in a hard passionate kiss. She could taste herself on him and Stephen gripped her hips tightly. Her fingers trailed across his torso, the tips tracing the indents of his chest muscles and down to his abs, she ran a finger along the grooves. Her hands, more confident than she had expected, quickly removed Stephen's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down over his hips along with his boxers. They pooled around his ankles but he didn't seem too concerned and she wrapped her small hand around him, stroking his length up and down slowly.

An animalistic growl tore from his mouth, swallowed by Caoimhe's soft lips. Her pace was making him lose control. He wanted her to increase her pace but on the other hand he didn't, as that would end his pleasure prematurely. Stephen pulled her hand off of him, his large hands moving to grip her thighs, spreading her legs. She could feel the blunt tip pressing into her softness and she whimpered when Stephen thrust his hips forward, filling her. Caoimhe's hands gripped his shoulders, moving her head to bury her face into his neck. He breathed deeply into her hair, sending a wave of goosepimples down her back. He wrapped his big arms around her, pulling out before thrusting back in to the hilt. Her walls opened for him and squeezed tightly back around his length with every plunge. She was hot and wet, her slick walls gripping him like a glove. He slid his hands around to grip her backside, pulling her further onto him. Caoimhe rolled her hips against him, one of her hands running up into his hair once more. She clutched at the fiery locks tightly, Stephen's thrusts becoming almost brutal, hurtling her towards her release. Stephen kissed her beneath her ear, nibbling on her soft flesh. She was seeing stars behind her eyes and her stomach lurched violently, heat searing through her body.

"Come for me, love," he growled huskily in her ear, sending her over the edge into a powerful, tingling orgasm. She breathed deeply against him, her grip not letting up against his neck and Stephen's fingers dug tightly into her flesh, sure to leave bruises, as her walls spasmed around his length, pulling him headlong into his release. She moaned his name softly and he released himself inside of her. Their deep, frantic breaths sounded throughout the room as they both came down from their high.

Caoimhe pulled back to stare into Stephen's silver eyes, her face breaking out into a large grin. He dropped his head, brushing a heartfelt kiss across her mouth.

"Do you smell burning?" she asked as he pulled away.

_**END OF ONE-SHOT**_

_**A/N2:**_ I'm not 100 percent happy with this, I never am. I hope you enjoyed it :D XxX


End file.
